


Of The Different Times

by AnonymousAngel_04



Series: The Before. The Between. And The After. [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: Merlin’s life before he meets Arthur.Merlin’s life whilst he meets Arthur.Merlin’s life after he meets Arthur.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Before. The Between. And The After. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193498
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Of The Different Times

The wind swayed around the small village, children’s laughter could be heard, adults grunts of effort and woman’s cries to their children to get inside were heard. The calls of crows could be heard.

Merlin, at the mere age of 8-years-old, was sat on the high hill, over watching Ealdor. Merlin knew he should be within a few feet from his house, but he loved seeing everyone and everything all at the same time.

He then dashed more over the hill, giggling as he curled near a tree trunk. He made sure to check that he was alone. He raised his small pale hand, whispering words under his breath. As he did, his blue eyes changed into gold.

A dash of wind swirled the pile of leaves and some twigs. He laughed, gleefully so. This is why he came up here, he was alone and allowed to do whatever without trouble.

”Merlin!” The young warlock looks down, seeing his mother with her hands cupped over her mouth. “Merlin! It’s time to get in for supper!” The young boy whined, but knew he had to go inside.

He rushed down the hill, almost endangering himself. “Ah! Be careful Merlin! I don’t need you getting hurt!” She scolded the young boy, who beamed a smile her way. Hunith merely smiles back, grabbing his small hand.

”Come, we’ve got supper and then I’ll read you a bed time story.” The young warlock beamed at the mention of a story. He’s always loved them, mainly ones where magic was seen as something beautiful.

****

”Merlin!” Arthur’s voice was loud, making Gaius chuckle as the sleeping man jumped. “Uh, coming Sire!” He yelled, hurrying to push his shirt on. He grabbed his boots and tossed them on as well as his neckerchief.

”You better hurry.” The old magic user teases, whilst the younger male rolls his eyes. He runs out the door, almost running into the prince. “Ah Merlin, finally awake I see.” The blond teased, making the raven haired male blush.

”What is it that you call for Arthur?” Merlin asked, walking beside him. “Morgana wants a present for her upcoming birthday, I don’t know what to give her.” He pauses. “I was thinking jewelry.” This makes the man snicker.

”No. Arthur, she’s your sister! Give her more. I’ll let you in on a little secret.” They pause in the little hallway where no one can see them. “She wants to learn more of her powers. So, you can give her a letter that tells her she can start training with me.” The prince beams, happily agreeing with it.

”But what if father see-“ Merlin merely kisses his words mute. “Don’t worry of Uther. I’ve got a place for us to practice and she knows to never read letters out loud. Unless it’s an important one for the kingdom.” The blond nods, bringing the younger up for another kiss.

”This is why I love you.” The blond then starts running away. “What?! Hey get back here!” Merlin shouted, fake anger laced in his voice.

****

Arthur sat on his throne, respectfully awaiting for the boy to come forward. “State your claim here.” His voice was gentle and stern. Something he’s grown to do. The boy was shaking in his boots, as silent tears fell from his eyes.

”I-I’m so sorry sir, I was just so mad at th-“ Before the boy could finish, Merlin walked in, seeming out of breath. “Merlin?!” The king asked his husband. “He’s innocent!” The court looked at their other king.

”He was just protecting his baby sister from some mean boys. He didn’t mean to get out of control. Arthur, it’s the same with me. But he just learns magic. He’s not magic. Not like me. He’s just watching out for his baby sister.” The king looked only ever at Merlin.

He didn’t look to Lancelot, or Gwaine, or Elyan, or any of the other knights. He didn’t look over at Gaius or Gwen or his sister. His eyes were pinned to Merlin, his warlock, his dragon lord, his husband. His lover.

”Okay. What’s your name?” He asked, still only looking at the warlock. “A-Aagelinn.” He stuttered out. “Aagelinn, you are free to go. But do please if anything happens, come to either me or Merlin.” The relived boy cries out in happiness.

He runs to Merlin, hugging his waist. “Thank you Lord.” Merlin kneels down, wiping away the stray tears. “Don’t worry little one. I’ve got you.” And then the little boy was gone. Arthur dismissed the court, leaving only him and Merlin.

”That was nice of you.” Merlin said, walking over to his husband. “Yeah well, you’re always there.” This confused the warlock. “Any time I pointed a sword towards someone I cared for enchanted or not, you’re always there, silently with your eyes or loudly with your lips, to stop. Think. Don’t do anything rash.” Arthur pries Merlin down by his cape’s tie.

”That’s why any time the courts brought someone to me, I only ever look at you. I know the answer a lot thought out when I look into your eyes.” He presses their lips into a passion filled sweet kiss.

”That’s also why I love you.” Merlin sighs against the king’s mouth. “I love you too, dollophead.”


End file.
